I'm Waiting For the World To Change
by padfoot-fiend
Summary: RemusOC LilyJames AiriusOc. Based on song by Jars of Clay. Complete.


Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters other than my fabulous o/c's. The song is by Jars of Clay. JKR owns the characters, and all that has to do with Harry Potter.

**I'm afraid it's been too long to try to find the reasons why  
I let my world close in around a smaller patch of fading sky  
But now I've grown beyond the walls to where I've never been  
And it's still winter in my wonderland**

"It's been seven years, and you still can't get over Sirius?" Asked the Red head, "He's never even looked at you!"

"He will one day." Kelsey informed the two girls.

Alex looked up from her book. Kelsey had a crush on the messy, annoying, Sirius Black. It seemed as if they all liked a Marauder. Lily had a major crush on James, but was forced to not agree to date him; they had made a bet. Alex herself liked the quite book worm, Remus Lupin.

How Remus had ended up with the others, nobody knew. Remus was smart, kind, and not afraid to change the mold. Alex liked that about him. Lily was friends with him. Kelsey had looked at him, and never looked back. None of the girls could name why the others liked whom they did.

The spring rain fell steadily as the girls sat in the Head Girl's dormitory. Lily had to share the common room and the bathroom with James Potter. It was torture for them both. The girls had to share the common room with the marauders. Of the three girls, Alex looked fairly good. She had pretty blue eyes, and wavy black hair.

Lily had beautiful emerald eyes, and curly red hair. She looked very pretty, even when she wakes up. Often her nose was in a book, but people grew used to that. Kelsey had beautiful blonde hair, and chocolaty brown eyes.

**I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting for the scene to change   
I'm waiting when the colors come  
I'm waiting to let my world come undone**

"Lily! Wait up!" Shout James as he raced down the hall.

Lily looked at him. Her heart beat pounded, and she felt her cheeks warm up. She laughed at the way his hair messed itself up even more. The raven haired boy was so hot. She stopped walking, and waited for him.

"Lily, will you PLEASEEEE," James pleaded, "Go out with me?"

Lily saw the desperation in his eyes, and thought about the deal. She sighed. The deal was stupid, and there was no reason when this could be her last chance with the guy of her dreams. "Yes."

"But, Why won't –"James stopped as he realized what Lily had said.

"See you later, James."

"What?"

Lily smiled as she turned around. She knew her face was flustered, as she walked into Potions. Sitting down next to Alex, she told her friend what had happened.

"Now, When will you ask Remus out?" Lily questioned.

"I'm...I'm waiting." Was all she could say.

"For what? The world to change?" Lily joked.

Alex thought about it. "Yea." She finally said.

Lily laughed, and then realized that Alex was serious.

"Oh My Gosh. You can't be serious!" At that moment, Slughorn let them out of class.

**I close my eyes and try to see the world unbroken underneath  
The farther off and already it just might make the life I lead  
A little more than make-believe when all my skies are painted blue  
And the clouds don't ever change the shape of who I am to You**

_Breathe. In…Out…_ Thought Kelsey as Sirius Black walked up to her.

"Kelsey, Will you go out with me???" He asked tensely.

Kelsey gasped, "What...Yes…"

"Cool." Sirius said, before saying, "I have to go. Transfigurations. I'll see you a little later."

Kelsey smiled. She raced up to Lily's common Room, and saw Lily and Alex on the couch. It was the girl's free period.

She squealed, and told the two what had just happened. As Lily told her how she had said yes, Kelsey looked at Alex. She had a frown on her face. Kelsey couldn't help but feel bad for her. Alex was shy, and so was Remus. Neither of them could work up the courage to ask each other out.

The next day, Lily, James, Sirius, and Kelsey got together. They were going to try to get Remus and Alex together. So, Lily and James would host a party for the spring time. Then, they would send a love note to each other them, with a book from each other.

At the same time as their meeting, Alex and Remus were hanging out together.

"I wonder where the girls could be." Alex asked anybody in general.

Remus looked up at her, and saw the way she twirled her black hair around her finger carelessly. The way she looked out the window made her seem distant, but so close.

Alex noticed Remus looking at her, and she blushed. She hadn't seen her friends all day, and wondered where they could be. Soon two owls came into the Library. One for either of them. Alex took the letter, and read it. It was from Remus.

She looked at him, and noticed him staring at her.

At the same time, they said, "When did you write this?"

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

"I didn't write you a letter!"

"Let me see!"

They burst out laughing as the gave each other their notes. They had said the same things at the same time. They were so much alike. Alex noticed the letters were identical.

"Alex! I heard Remus sent you a-" Lily broke off as she noticed Remus and Alex sitting across from each other laughing. Both of the letters were sitting on the table. As the two surfaced, they glared at Lily.

**I'm waiting for the world to fall  
I'm waiting for the scene to change   
I'm waiting when the colors come  
I'm waiting to let my world come undone**

The girls had soon gotten over the Remus Alex deal, and moved on to something better. The party. All of the girls worked hard for it. The night of the dance, Alex was again with out a date. She sighed, and put her dress on. It was turquoise with out a back. Her make up made her eyes glow, and her dress pop.

Alex walked down to the Common room with Lily and Kelsey. They both parted, and went to their adoring fans; Sirius and James. Remus wasn't there. Alex walked down a few steps behind the couples. She sighed inwardly. It was hard never having a date.

She looked around at the hall. The effort the girls had put into it showed in their work. Alex saw every body with partners, and could not help but wish that the scene would change and she was with a partner. The colors of the hall soon caught her attention. The gray had turned silver, and the whit ehad started to glow.

As music started, Alex felt herself tearing up. She had nobody to spend this precious night with.

Remus walked down from the Gryffindor Common room. He had not worked up the nerve to ask Alex to go with him to the dance. _She must have another date. Alex is so pretty, It's hard to understand why she likes to hang out with me._

**When I catch the light of falling stars my view is changing me  
My view is changing me**

Alex left the Great Hall, and did not see Remus as she passed him. She headed absent mindedly to the lake. She sat down on the cold ground, and lay down. Looking up at the stars, she noticed the shooting star. "Make a wish." She told herself.

Alex wished for the one thing that she wanted most. Remus.

Remus saw Alex with tears in her eyes. He walked into the great hall, and saw Lily and Kelsey looking worriedly at the doors. He looked at them, and soon turned and went outside. He looked up, and saw the shooting star. _Make a wish._ Thought Remus.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Kelsey followed Remus outside. They all said, "I wonder what's wrong." Sirius looked up, and pointed, "Make a wish." All four of them looked at each other and made the same wish. They spotted Remus walked towards the lake.

Lily saw the turquoise dress, and said, "Alex."

**I'm waiting**

Tears fell from Alex's eyes as she looked up at the sky. She thought about the way that Remus and Alex had actually met. It was the day that they were going to be sorted. Alex was so busy staring at the stars on the boats, that she lost balance. Remus ,who been in a boat behind her, took her into their oat. Alex had been friends with Remus since then.

_He's such a great guy…_ Thought Alex.

Remus saw Alex, and walked towards her. He saw that she was crying, sighed. Remus s not good with girls at were crying. Remus walked towards her until he was right behind her. He squatted, and put his hand on her shoulder.

Alex turned around, and saw Remus. She smiled weakly at him.

Kelsey grinned as Alex looked at Remus. The others crept silently behind her, getting closer to the pair so they could hear the conversation.

"But…You haven't spoken to me In a while."

"I still want to know you!"

"But…"

"Alex! Why won't you go out with me?"

"I…"

"Don't have a reason?"

"Remus...I love you."

Remus sighed, and James and Sirius looked at each other. Remus wanted to date her, but love was different. Remus couldn't ever have children. They would be werewolves like him.

"Remus...I know about your secret."

Remus's jaw dropped. There was no way onless somebody told her.

"I...I noticed you were always gone at the full moon. Then…I followed you and the Marauders one night…."

"You What?!" Remus exclaimed.

Alex sighed. Remus wouldn't understand. She shook her head, and said, "Please Remus."

Remus looked at her, and too the sky. He said softly, "You remember the day we met?"

"Of course! How could I ever forget?" Said Alex, "You saved my life."

Remus laughed. He remembered her staring up at the beautiful sky, and then falling out of her boat. Remus had been the only one not in shock, and struggled to lift her into their boat.


End file.
